An owner of a communication device, such as a smart phone, may wish to allow a third party to access his communication device. This requires the owner to supply the third party with a password or passcode to the communication device. However, providing the password or passcode to the third party would allow the third party to have access to the contents of the communication device. This can cause problems if the communication device includes proprietary information or if the owner did not want the third party to have access to some of the information or applications on the device. Furthermore, having multiple copies of the same application is very resource intensive.